Many modern day electronic devices contain electronic memory. Electronic memory may be volatile memory or non-volatile memory. Non-volatile memory is able to store data in the absence of power, whereas volatile memory is not. Resistive random access memory (RRAM) is one promising candidate for next generation non-volatile memory due to its simple structure and its compatibility with complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) logic fabrication processes.